Bishonen vous avez échappé à ça
by Berarlianie
Summary: [serie de onesshots YAOI] Fin alternative toujours en délire, la fin de l'histoire ayant posé problème, delires msn qu'on a eu sur bishonen sur commande et qu'on a decide de vous faire partager, attention vous auriez pu lire CA dans la version de base
1. L'appartement n'est pas rentré

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre **: Humour/romance, nawak

**Rating** : k+

**Auteurs :** _Arlia Eien_ et Bernie Calling

**Notes des auteurs** :

Petits délires qu'on s'est pris sur Msn en écrivant Bishonens. Quand on discutait de la trame de l'histoire, parfois on a un peu dérivé. On vous les donne en dehors de la fic, parce que même si c'est un nawak, si on les met dedans, ça risque parfois d'être lourd.

Auteur : Bernie Calling.

_En italique centré, la partie originale._

* * *

**L'appartement n'est pas rentré**

**

* * *

**

_Ils se pressèrent et Duo arriva pile à l'heure. Howard lui donna alors une liste assez longue de commandes, ils étaient surchargés aujourd'hui._

_Vers 13h55, il restait encore une commande._

_-« Heero, tiens, je te passe mes clefs, rentre sinon Hilde va être très inquiète s'il n'y a personne à l'appartement, il vaut mieux que tu y sois, toi… »_

_-« Hum, j'y vais, je lui dis quoi ? »_

_-« A propos de quoi ? »_

_-« Ton absence. »_

_-« Heu! … »_

_-« Duo, file les clients ne doivent pas attendre ! »_

_-« Ne dis rien je verrai avec elle… »_

Heero presse le pas, il doit arriver avant Hilde. Il arrive devant l'immeuble, introduit la clef dans la serrure et gravit rapidement les deux étages.

Ouf ! Il est dans les temps, Hilde n'est pas encore là, il n'est pas encore 14 heures.

Le Japonais glisse la clé, il fait les deux tours pour la déverrouiller, il ouvre la porte.

Il ouvre les yeux en grands, il en arrive à les débrider tellement il est surpris. Devant ses yeux effarés, c'est le néant. Heero en pleurait bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va raconter à Duo et Hilde, comment va-t-il se sortir de ce drame !

Derrière lui, il reconnaît le pas de Hilde, il prend peur et referme la porte.

Hilde l'interroge.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Vous avez foutu le bordel dans l'appartement que tu ne veux pas y rentrer. »

Heero rougit et rouvre la porte.

-« Quand on est sorti, c'est vrai que c'était le foutoir, mais là. Je ne peux pas te répondre l'appartement n'est pas encore rentré. »

Un trou énorme est là devant leurs yeux.

-« On fait quoi ? » Demande Hilde.

-« Je crois bien qu'on va devoir attendre qu'il revienne de sa promenade. »

Hilde s'assied dans la cage d'escalier et sort un jeu de cartes.

-« On se fait une bataille. »

-« Pourquoi pas ! »

Duo arrive en retard et s'étonne de trouver les deux autres en train de jouer aux cartes devant la porte fermée.

-« Vous ne rentrez pas, vous avez perdu la clé ? »

Heero se lève et ouvre la porte.

-« Merde, il est encore parti ! »

Hilde n'en revient pas, Duo met ses deux doigts en bouche et siffle. Au loin, il voit l'appartement revenir.

-« Dépêche-toi, on ne chauffe pas pour des prunes, et puis j'avais dit 13h30, la prochaine fois je t'attache si tu es encore en retard. »

-« Dit celui qui arrive en retard, lâche Hilde. Et tu étais où ? »

-« Et à lui tu ne lui fais pas de scène, c'est pas juste. » boude Duo en rentrant dans l'appartement, à peine que celui-ci s'est remis à sa place.

Maxwell n'a pas fait deux pas dans l'appartement qu'il commence à lui faire la leçon quand même malgré ce que lui a dit Hilde.

-« Pourquoi es-tu parti si longtemps, on te donne le doigt, tu veux le bras. Je ne te donne plus l'autorisation, si ça continue, tu resteras ici, au lieu d'aller compter fleurette à l'immeuble du coin de la rue. »

Une jeune fille apparaît de la cuisine.

-« Ne le grondez pas, c'est de ma faute. Il est si gentil, il m'a pris en stop, il voulait bien m'emmener à Paris, parce que je n'ai plus d'argent pour prendre le train. »

-« Oh ! Comme il est gentil cet appartement, aussi gentil que Duo » dirent en même temps Hilde et Heero.

-« Mais pourquoi ton appartement ressemble à Duo ! » S'étonne Heero.

-« C'est normal, moi je ne le considère pas comme un objet, Hilde ne m'a jamais considéré comme un objet pourquoi je considérais l'appartement comme un objet ! » S'étonne le natté.

Hilde et Heero se regardent, c'est vrai qu'ils ont été surpris que l'appartement soit vivant, mais ils n'auraient jamais pensé le considérer autrement qu'un objet. Voilà peut-être pourquoi il avait pris vie et le caractère de Duo.

Fin

* * *

Ce délire est venu d'une faute de frappe, Arlia était bloquée, on discutait de la suite, et je lui ai dit, tu n'as qu'à faire que Hilde pique une scène parce que l'appartement n'est pas rangé et j'ai tapé sans le faire exprès "rentré". Le pire c'est que chaque fois que j'ai voulu mettre rentré en écrivant ce passage, j'ai mis ranger, cet appartement ne m'aime pas et me cherche misère.

_Le pire c'est que moi je ne m'en suis pas aperçue de suite XD _

_J'étais dans mon « trip à la Heero » comme a dit Bernie après coup _

_Maintenant j'en rigole bien mdr_


	2. La force centrifuge

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre **: Humour/romance, nawak

**Rating :** k+

**Auteurs :** Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling

**Notes des auteurs** : petits délires qu'on s'est pris sur Msn en écrivant Bishonens. Quand on discutait de la trame de l'histoire, parfois on a un peu dérivé. On vous les donne en dehors de la fic, parce que même si c'est un nawak, si on les met dedans, ça risque parfois d'être lourd.

en centré texte original

* * *

**La force centrifuge**

* * *

_Maxwell lui lance un regard noir._

_-« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Une petite somme pour l'électricité passe encore, les vêtements sont compris dans le lot de base, et la lessive c'est moi qui l'ai faite vu que **toi** tu ne la faisais pas faire ! » Gronde-t-il de plus en plus écœuré par l'attitude de la blonde._

_Relena n'insiste pas après tout elle a déjà une marge importante… Elle sort gagnante dans cette affaire, Hilde par contre…_

_-« 7 000 crédits en plus de ce que tu me dois. »_

_Duo ouvre de grands yeux il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle cède facilement… Enfin après tout elle doit y trouver son compte cette greluche…_

_Il ouvre son portefeuille et retire quatorze billets de 500 qu'il lui tend en même temps que le chèque._

_-« Tiens, je vais chercher Heero… »_

_-« Oui, oui, débarrasse-m'en le plus vite possible… » Lâche la blonde d'une geste de la main distrait._

_Duo monte l'escalier quatre à quatre et frappe à la porte d'Heero_

_-« Heero, c'est Duo ! __Tu es réveillé ? »_

_La porte s'ouvre._

_-« Baka, avec le vacarme que tu fais n'importe qui serait réveillé. »_

_-« Euh ? Ah oui… »_

_-« Hn. Qu'est ce que tu fais là de si bonne heure ? » Questionne-t-il sèchement. Relena allait être de mauvaise humeur s'il l'avait réveillé, elle ne lui donnerait peut-être pas à manger pour le punir._

_-« J'ai enfin rassemblé l'argent nécessaire pour que tu puisses venir avec moi… » Avoue Duo en se retenant de sauter de joie autour du brun._

-« C'est vrai ? » Demande Heero on ne peut plus étonné.

-« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? »

-« Merci Duo ! » Dit-il en lui sautant au cou.

Duo serre fort contre lui le jeune homme fort expansif, au vu de son caractère, Duo met cela sur le fait que le japonais a vécu des moments difficiles ces dernières semaines… Puis Heero s'écarte de lui-même et dit en papillonnant des yeux :

-« Je n'ai que mon corps pour te prouver ma gratitude… »

Il voit les yeux de Duo s'arrondir et Yuy décide de le rassurer.

-« C'est du bon tu sais ! Jamais servi ! »

-« Heero, non je ne veux pas te forcer, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que Relena ! »

-« Laisse tomber Relena, j'ai été créé pour l'amour, je m'offre à toi… » Continue Heero avec un air de sainte nitouche sur le visage, démentit par ses joues rosies d'anticipation.

-« Oh Heero. » Dit Duo n'y croyant pas tellement cela paraissait irréel.

-« Je suis tout à toi

Mon prince charmant ;

Tu as tous mes droits,

Tous mes sentiments,

Toutes mes folies,

Je suis à toi pour la vie… » Susurre tendrement Heero à l'oreille de la personne qu'il aime depuis sa naissance.

Duo s'éloigne légèrement du japonais et le regarde dans les yeux ne voyant qu'amour et désir, il cesse enfin de se poser des questions et se jette dans les bras de Heero.

Le brun on ne peut plus heureux de la tournure des évènements, serre son natté contre lui. Puis ils se décollent l'un de l'autre et se tenant par les mains, ils commencent à tourner, tourner, tourner sur eux-mêmes ! De plus en plus vite !

Jusqu'à ce que la force centrifuge ne les sépare brusquement :

Duo vole sur le lit où il est instantanément rejoint par son futur amant brun.

Ils arrachent les vêtements de l'autre et….

Deux heures plus tard…

Duo se réveille. Sa nuit blanche, mais surtout ses activités matinales l'avaient épuisé. Dormir une petite heure lui avait fait du bien. Par contre le corps chaud collé à son flanc semble toujours au pays des rêves… Et quels rêves ! Ce n'était pas eu 7ème ciel qu'ils étaient montés, au 212ème plutôt.

Le natté qui ne l'est plus au vu des évènements, caresse le haut du dos et la nuque de son amant à tous les sens du terme. Ce qui fait ronronner ledit amant. Duo pouffe un peu et se concentre sur la nuque. Réveillant son chéri par ses douces caresses.

Heero ouvrit légèrement les yeux et essaye de comprendre la situation. Puis sentant quelqu'un avec lui dans le lit, il panique et se relève à moitié en rougissant légèrement, pour voir Duo un sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage.

-« Fais gaffe à ne pas te lever entièrement, la porte est grande ouverte faudrait pas que Relena passe dans le couloir et te voit nu ! » Rit Duo.

Heero se rend alors compte de sa tenue… heu… inexistante. Un petit morceau de drap cachant son entrejambe. C'est un Duo toujours souriant qui chevauche et rallonge son Heero sur le lit et commence à l'embrasser avec passion.

Relena en a marre cette fois. Cela fait plus de deux heures que Heero et Duo sont en haut. Ils étaient censés redescendre de suite en embarquant le fourbi du brun, mais non.

-« C'est assez ! » Crie la baleine, heu… Relena.

Ils allaient partir de chez elle et plus vite que ça les bishonens, non mais oh ! On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour avec tout le temps passé là haut !

Relena gravit les escaliers et se dirige vers la chambre du brun. D'ailleurs la porte de celle-ci semble ouverte étrange…

Une fois en face de la porte… Ce qu'elle voit la laisse pantoise ! Duo sur son ex Heero dans un lit de sa demeure ! Tous deux nus, le drap ayant malencontreusement glissé… En train de s'ausculter les amygdales !

BOUM ! Fait la tête de Relena sur le sol.

Les garçons reprennent leur respiration :

-« Tu n'as rien entendu Duo ? »

-« Moi ? Non. Tu as dû rêver. » Et sur ce Duo s'empresse de remettre sa langue dans la bouche de celui qu'il peut désormais appeler « petit ami ».

* * *

OWARI

* * *

On était un peu bloquées sur la réaction de Heero après le rachat, on a eu plusieurs hypothèses, il y a eu des hypothèses qui ont été reprises par après, mais ça a pas mal dérapé, et on a eu ça, un Heero voulait se racheter en offrant son corps, du bon matos jamais servi.


	3. Bishonen en sucre

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre **: Humour/romance, nawak

Rating : M

**Auteur :** Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling

**Note des auteurs** : petits délires qu'on s'est pris sur Msn en écrivant Bishonens. Quand on discutait de la trame de l'histoire, parfois on a un peu dérivé. On vous les donne en dehors de la fic, parce que même si c'est un nawak, si on les met dedans, ça risque parfois d'être lourd.

_en italique centré partie originale_

\ /Attention Lemon \ /

* * *

**Bishonen en sucre**

* * *

_-« Hum…je dois faire mes pizzas. Tu peux monter en attendant si tu veux… » Lâche Yuy après un moment, voulant que son copain monte pour que la jeune femme puisse rentrer et repartir faire les autres livraisons._

_-« Je suis si bavard que ça ? » Interroge Duo étonné par le comportement du métis._

_-« Hn, mais je t'aime aussi pour ça » Dit Heero en lui volant un baiser papillon._

_-« Vas-y cherche à te faire pardonner… » Répond Duo avec un petit sourire._

_-« Tu veux monter au studio ? Je te rejoins quand j'ai fini mon service… » Propose le brun parce qu'il devait vraiment l'éloigner d'ici._

_-« Hum, d'accord ! » Dit Duo avec un sourire. « On pourrait peut être aller se promener au square après, je suis sûr que tu ne sors presque pas à travailler autant ! » Rajoute-t-il en passant derrière le comptoir pour se rendre à l'étage._

_-« Si tu veux, mais pas longtemps, tu es encore fatigué et pas au meilleur de ta forme. » Réalise le métis en commençant à garnir la pâte fraîche._

_-« Heeero !(1) Je ne suis pas en sucre. » Dit Maxwell en secouant la tête._ _Son petit ami est vraiment protecteur…_

_-« Tes blessures sont encore récentes. » Rappelle le brun._

_-« Et quasiment guéries, bon je monte, sinon tu vas prendre du retard dans ton travail. Je peux te piquer une grille de mots croisés ? »_

_-« Hn ? »_

_-« Bah oui, j'ai pas pensé à m'emmener quelque chose, alors ? » Demande Duo avec un regard dont il avait le secret._

_-« Bien sûr baka » C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait rien de rien en… haut ?_

_Heero réalise alors que Duo va avoir une surprise de taille en arrivant en haut au vu du déballage commencé avec Howard le matin même, mais c'est trop tard le natté est déjà arrivé en haut, non sans lui avoir adressé un « merci » retentissant._

_Tant pis, Heero espère seulement que son koibito ne prendra pas l'agrandissement trop mal, Duo peut être imprévisible, il se souvient encore de la surprise de tout le monde, quand Duo a proposé à Relena de le racheter. Il frissonne à la pensée de son ancienne… propriétaire… Enfin ce n'est pas le moment de penser au passé._

Duo monte les escaliers et se trouve devant l'appartement en chantier, le début de déballage fait par son ami. Il voit aussi son grand lit. Ce matin Heero à dû se lever en catastrophe car tout est encore en désordre. Il s'avance vers le lit dans l'intention de le refaire. Puis il repense à l'attitude de son ami qu'il trouve adorable même si elle est un peu étouffante parfois.

Il sourit en pensant à ce qu'il lui a répondu.

-« Heero, je ne suis pas en sucre, mais je peux le devenir. »

Duo commence à regarder dans les armoires en espérant que le métis en aura assez, parce que là, il se voit mal redescendre à sa barbe pour aller en acheter.

Le natté ne se sent plus de joie, il ouvre en grand la douche et se glisse dessous après s'être déshabillé. Il prend une petite douche rapide, se sèche avec ses mains pour rester humide, puis retourne dans le coin cuisine du Japonais. Il prend les 5 kg de sucre et en étale une couche uniforme sur le sol de la cuisine.

Comme un jeune fou, qu'il est, Maxwell se roule dessus, là où il en manque, il en remet un peu avec les mains.

Il était temps, il entend les pas d'Heero dans la cage d'escaliers, le natté se précipite sur le lit où il prend le livre de mot croisé pour avoir une attitude décontractée. La porte s'ouvre. Heero reste sans bouger, son regard glisse sur le corps alanguit sur son lit.

-« Et tu oses me dire que tu n'es pas en sucre ? »

-« Maintenant bien. » sourit Maxwell.

Le métis s'avance vers le lit en déboutonnant sa chemise qu'il laisse glisser le long de son corps musclé, elle s'affale sur le sol. Alors qu'Heero commence à déboutonner son Jeans, que la tirette descend lentement sous les yeux améthyste qui brillent de plus en plus devant le spectacle que lui offre son amant.

Quand Yuy pousse le natté sur le dos, un sucre d'orge gorgé s'offre à sa vue.

-« Ce serait dommage que tout ce sucre se perde » dit Heero en commence à lécher la lèvre inférieure de Maxwell.

Méthodiquement, le métis entreprend de relaver son petit ami. Il commence par lui donner des baisers sur le front, descend sur l'arête du nez qu'il suce tendrement, s'amusant à mordiller, les lobs d'oreilles pour que plus un seul petit morceau de sucre ne traîne sur la peau satinée qui s'offre à lui.

Le cou devient rouge sous les suçons et les coups de langue experte. En petits cercles concentriques, Heero ramasse le sucre sur le torse de Maxwell, il suit la ligne des abdominaux pour venir récolter tout ce qu'il y a dans le nombril.

Duo gémit de plus en plus, ses doigts s'agrippent au drap, ses reins se cabrent, quand la bouche d'Heero tourne autour du sucre d'orge pour s'attaquer à ses bourses, qu'il nettoie en les avalants toutes les deux, il les fait rouler délicatement avec sa langue. Maxwell croit devenir fou. Le métis s'attaque enfin au sucre d'orge qui le nargue depuis un moment. Sa langue passe sur le pourtour, faisant supplier « l'ensucré » d'abréger ses souffrances. Après un sourire taquin Yuy accepte la mission, il prend la happe à pleine bouche, Duo hurle de plaisir, puis se mord la langue pour faire durer le moment.

Mais la bouche d'Heero monte et redescend rapidement, Duo ne résiste pas longtemps et se libère dans la bouche du métis, qui fait un peu la grimace après tout ce sucré, la différence est énorme.

Voulant encore plus de sucre, Heero retourne son petit ami, et s'attaque à la face cachée. Mordillant, suçant, écartant son postérieur pour le préparer et pour n'oublier aucun endroit. Alors qu'il remonte au creux des reins, Duo lui présente ses doigts pleins de sucre, Yuy se dépêche de les lécher, quand ils sont bien nettoyés et humides. Heero lui souffle dans l'oreille, alors qu'il aperçoit encore quelques grains oubliés derrière le pavillon de l'oreille droite.

-« Prépare-toi, pendant que je finis de récolter. »

Duo ne se fait pas prier, il introduit un doigt, puis deux, il sent le morceau de bambou tout près de sa main et l'aide à trouver le chemin dans son intimité. Lentement, Heero s'insinue dans l'antre chaud, continuant ses mouvements de langue sur les omoplates.

Le métis a fini sa mission léchage, il se concentre sur ses mouvements, s'enfonçant toujours plus, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus fort de son amant. Duo se cabre pour qu'Heero rentre plus profondément en lui. Le plaisir intense qu'il ressent, le fait s'écrouler sur ses avants-bras.

Dans un dernier mouvement de bassin, le métis jouit dans son amant et s'écroule sur lui. Maxwell est sur un petit nuage, heureux de sentir le poids de son amant sur lui.

-« Je t'aime mon chéri en sucre »

-« Comme ça, je veux bien l'être » dit Duo.

-« Mais pas tout de suite, je suis rassasié »

Et Heero s'endort repu.

Owari


	4. Fin aléatoire

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre **: Humour/romance, nawak

**Rating :** k+

**Auteur :** Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling

**Notes des auteurs** : petits délires qu'on s'est pris sur Msn en écrivant Bishonens. Quand on discutait de la trame de l'histoire, parfois on a un peu dérivé. On vous les donne en dehors de la fic, parce que même si c'est un nawak, si on les met dedans, ça risque parfois d'être lourd.

* * *

**Fin aléatoire**

* * *

Arriva le moment de la dinde. Duo alla à la cuisine la chercher pour aider Hilde. C'est qu'elle était lourde la bestiole !

Hilde rapporta les légumes dans la salle à manger, suivie de près par Duo.

Soudain le natté trébucha et la dinde s'envola dans les airs et retomba droit sur la tête du chinois ! Chinois qui eu une dinde coincée sur la tête ! (1)

Hilde en resta la bouche grande ouverte. Heero et Duo se précipitèrent simultanément vers Wufei pour retirer la dinde encore fumante.

Au bout de quelques essais, ils réussirent, découvrant le visage on ne peut plus rouge du chinois. Heero reposa la dinde sur la table alors que Duo parla à au chinois :

-« Ca va Wufei ? »

Wufei qui n'était pas seulement rouge à cause de la chaleur de la dinde au vu de sa réaction s'écria :

-« Onna ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces deux types ! Tu choisis c'est eux ou moi ! »

Les trois autres eurent un air surpris à la vue des paroles pas des plus aimables de Wufei.

Le regard de Hilde passait de Duo, puis à Heero, ensuite à Wufei, elle ne savait qui choisir.

Duo regardait Hilde avec étonnement la jeune femme allait perdre quelqu'un, il espérait que ce ne serait pas lui quoique revoir son amie malheureuse…

-« Je te choisis toi Wufei mon amour ! »

Duo n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Pourtant Heero l'avait dit l'amour ça rend bête… Si Hilde décidait de se mettre avec casse pied c'était son problème, pensa Heero, mais qu'elle ne fasse pas de mal à Duo !

Vu que le charmant petit couple ne bougeait pas, Hilde les attrapa tous deux par un bras et les reconduisis à la porte. Et essaya de l'ouvrir en vain !

En effet l'appartement ne supportait pas le choix de sa propriétaire, elle allait mettre dehors ces si gentils garçons !

-« Mais ouvre-moi ! » Cria la jeune femme à l'appartement.

Wufei haussa un sourcil, il rêvait ou sa petite amie parlait à son appartement ? Lunatique en plus l'appartement, le sien ne se serait jamais permis de telles choses…

-« Ca suffit ! Soit, tu m'ouvres soit, tu pars avec eux ! » Dit-elle en dernier recours espérant que l'appartement reviendrait à la raison.

L'appartement manifesta son mécontentement et Duo qui comprenait parfaitement traduisit à Hilde.

-« Il veut partir avec nous, il te demande de prendre tes effets personnels et il part…. »

La brune devint rouge de colère. Son appartement la mettait à la porte de chez elle, mais il était à elle bon sang ! Il n'avait pas à reprendre sa liberté ! Elle avait dit ses mots pour le convaincre d'arrêter son cirque c'est tout !

Malheureusement elle n'avait pas le choix elle partit à toute vitesse chercher une énorme valise qu'elle remplit avec ses vêtements, des livres et des CD, sans oublier sa carte bancaire outil indispensable à sa survie.

Wufei reprit un verre de vin puis se saisit de sa veste et attendit son amie dans l'entrée une fois qu'elle fut prête elle le rejoint. Le chinois se saisit de la valise fort lourde et il sortit un air hautain sur le visage suivi d'une Hilde quelque peu paumée… Ils claquèrent la porte et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Wufei.

Duo avait un air très triste sur le visage. Hilde son amie de toujours l'avait laissé tombé à cause de son petit ami le snobant complètement… Ils avaient tellement fait l'un pour l'autre… Duo plus que Hilde d'ailleurs. Une trahison faisait toujours beaucoup de mal surtout quand on était très impliqué dans la relation…

-« Appartement ? Tu pourrais nous emmener à la pizzeria de Howard s'il te plait ? » Demanda gentiment Heero, il avait bien conscience que Duo et l'appartement étaient à fleur de peau.

Une fois arrivés, ils ne surent que faire de l'appartement. Où allait-il aller ? L'ancien appartement de Hilde qui était assez futé décida de lui-même de se positionner au-dessus de celui des garçons, réaménageant sa surface par la même occasion, les pièces seraient disposées d'une manière différente.

Duo avait les yeux baissés, il n'allait vraiment pas très bien, Heero le prit dans ses bras lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

-« Tu veux venir dormir avec moi ce soir ? »

-« Que ? »

-« Chut ne t'inquiète pas, simplement dormir l'un contre l'autre, de la chaleur humaine… »

Duo le regarda puis hocha la tête, son petit ami était adorable avec lui.

Ils montèrent donc dans le studio de Heero, et allèrent au lit de suite et dormant étonnement bien jusqu'à l'heure avancée de 10h. La pièce était baignée par la légère lumière que laissait filtrer le volet. Les deux amants (sens amoureux merci ) étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Heero se réveilla en premier et vit Duo souriant légèrement dans ses bras. Apparemment cela allait déjà mieux. Le japonais resta tout de même au lit à profiter de la chaleur de son petit ami.

Duo ne se réveilla que deux heures plus tard, et commença à s'étirer pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans les bras de quelqu'un et pas n'importe qui, son Heero. Puis se souvenant de la soirée quelque peu désastreuse, il se replia un peu sur lui-même, envahit par une légère tristesse, puis se reprit ; il avait toujours Heero. Heero qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du métis puis les deux garçons se levèrent. Aujourd'hui était une nouvelle journée.

Dans l'après-midi, ils descendirent sur le trottoir pour voir comment se portait l'ancien appartement de Hilde, pour découvrir qu'au-dessus de l'appartement en question se trouvait un petit studio, tout neuf !

-« Hein ! C'est quoi ce binz ? » Demanda l'américain.

-« Je crois que mon studio/3pièces est vivant et qu'il a consolé l'appartement, s'ensuit qu'ils ont eu un bébé appartement… »

-« C'est bon 'ro je crois que j'arriverais à me passer de savoir comment se reproduisent les appartements. »

-« Comme tu veux… C'est pourtant plutôt intéressant… »

-« Hum, ça ne règle rien là… »

-« Qu'est ce qui ne règle rien ? C'est simple on relie mon studio avec ton appartement… Oui il est venu avec toi Koi, il est à toi par définition… » Expliqua le métissé devant l'air étonné de Duo. « Donc, on fait un petit escalier pour relier tous les niveaux et on y vit, ce sera bien non ? »

-« Et comment on fait s'ils ont d'autres bébés ? »

-« Bah on se lance dans l'immobilier on prête à des gens de confiance… »

C'est ainsi que Duo et Heero bien que continuant à livrer des pizzas se lancèrent dans l'immobilier…

**Owari

* * *

**

(1) comme dans Mr Bean pour ceux (celles) qui connaissent.


End file.
